Lets Play Twisted Game with Your Life
by WildFlamez01
Summary: "Your crazy"She sighed, as he laughed at her. The more you read, the more things get twisted and demented. Its not normal to have such a person chasing you everywhere you go


**Okay Peoplez **

**After reading so many stories of Sasuke and Sakura and it being a dark fanfict**

**I have decided i want to make one**

**And Believe me when i say i can make it dark i can**

**

* * *

**"! HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" The teenage woman cried tear forming in her eyes and spilling over.

A voice of dark laughter came from in front of her and a hand towards her neck with a tight grip.

"No one is going to come and help you, everyone is dead because of you. I told you not to run, but look where it got you" the dark voice growled

She looked all around her village.

Blood was everywhere on the ground. Limbs were detached from their bodies and laying on the ground.

Her attention was drawn back to the being when he started speaking again.

"I would say that this was all your fault"

The girl started screaming at the dark figure with red swirling eyes.

"My fault? It's your fault, If you hadn't tried to kill me I wouldn't of ran. You're a sick and twisted ugly freak" This human had no manners

"It's not ugly freak, you bitch. It's Sasuke Uchiha, but it doesn't matter anyway, cause your going to die where you stand." With Sasuke Cut her throat and watched her bleed to death on the ground with the blood spewing and pouring out from her neck pool around his feet.

"Teme did you have to cut her throat, not that I mind but you should have made it quick and painless" Another voice said coming from behind him making him turn his head.

"Hn" He started walking towards what looked like an inn.

Walking through door way he smelt the blood of another mortal in here.

"Come out, I know your in here." Sasuke commanded

A man appeared from under the desk.

"I want a key to a room, now" Sasuke said

The old man gave him a blue colored key and instructed him that it was the first room.

The two demons walked into the room, It had two twin sized beds, a tv, and all the other necessary stuff that a hotel room would have.

Naruto plopped down on his bed and looked at Sasuke with tired eyes.

"You can take the shower first teme"

"Hn" Sasuke said before laid his sword down and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

HE ran a hand through his unruly anti gravity hair before he began taking off his clothes. He took off his shirt first exposing his muscled chest that was alabaster pale and a few scars. Next came his jeans and then his boxers before he turned on the shower and stepped in.

He closed his eyes, and let the blood that had stained his body wash away as the cold water hit his skin.

Standing in the shower for about 20 minutes he got out and dried himself off before he wrapper a towel around his waist. Walking in the room he found Naruto snoring in all his orange glory. Sasuke knew that before he could sleep he need to wash his blood covered clothes.

Gathering his clothes out of the bathroom he went to the washer and dyer that had been in the room. He threw the clothes in and waited til the washer stopped, then threw the clothes in the dyer.

Walking over to Naruto he hit him in the back of the head. Naruto woke with a start, and looked at Sasuke

"Out already" Was all Naruto said and went to go take his shower.

The dryer had stopped and Sasuke put on his boxers and jeans.

Going over to the bed he laid down, he closed his eyes and before he knew it he had fell asleep.

[...]

The birds outside chirped in happiness as the saw the sun starting to come up.

Two peaceful demons slept in their bed.

CRASH!

Sasuke's eyes flew open.

His eyes focused to the scene of loud noise. He saw broken wall, and broken wood scattered all over the place. He looked at the whole in the wall, it was a giant one.

But if there was something that came through the wall where was it. He heard noises on the on the other wall and turned to looked, what surprised him the most was the girl that fell from the wall.

He heard a small laugh.

"Damn, that one actual kinda hurt" The girl stood up and stretched upwards popping a few of her bones. Walking back over to the hole that her body had created she picked up a long stick a went through the hole back outside.

Sasuke got up quickly throwing his shirt over his head and grabbed his sword.

The girl out side with the long stick in her hand smirked.

"You people don't know when to stop following me do you?" She questioned

The man in front seemed to be the leader, spoke.

"We want back what's rightfully ours" He smirked mentioning the girl unconscious on the ground behind her.

Sakura nodded her head no slightly.

"Sorry can't do that" She spoke

"Now, now Sakura. You know you can't keep her from us, we will keep coming" He confessed

Sakura's smirk turned into a frown.

The group of guys charged toward Sakura, she just stood where she was.

The first guy to reach her tried stabbing her, she turned to the side and hit him with the back of her arm forcefully. He hit the cement wall. The next two guys came towards her just as the first had, they tried ganging up on her.

One of the guys that had brown spiky hair had somehow gotten behind her and locked her in his strong grip by the middle of her arms. The other dude in front of her kept coming closer to her with a kunai.

'_Yea come a little closer'_ Sakura thought

Closer is what he did, and that was his mistake. Sakura lifted up her legs and kicked him with both feet, he went backwards. She then flipped over the guy holding her and kicked him forcefully in the back of the head by doing a back flip off him.

He fell towards the ground.

Sakura landed on the ground and crouched, she grabbed a piece of her pink tresses and looked at it.

"You know Zuko, I thought you and your group of boys would be of challenge. But I guessed wrong I suppose." She threw her pink strand of hair over her shoulder

The group leader seemed to be getting mad, he charged at Sakura with the intent on killing her.

Sakura gripped the stick in her hand tighter, so as Zuko was close she twisted her hands and him him under the chin. He head went upwards, she hit him on the back of the head and the stick broke in half. She dropped what was left and punched him he flew back but didn't hit the ground yet, with Sakura's speed she caught up to him again and kicked him in the stomach. He lurched forward she punched him again, and again, and again til blood started appearing from face. He finally fell to the ground, Sakura wasn't done with him yet, she was gonna make sure he wasn;t going to follow her again.

She picked him up by his feet with her chakra in her hands, and threw him. He hit the wall, Sakura went over to him and crouched down and watched as he coughed up large amounts of blood.

"P-P..Plea-se" He was begging her for life

Sakura just sat there and watched as he continuously coughed up large amounts of blood til he died, She cocked her head to the side wondering if that was it. After he didn't move for a while she stood up and went over to the unconscious body on the ground.

Sasuke watched the entire fight scene. This girl intrigued him.

She just watched that man die in front of her, and she was going towards the unconscious person. She was psychotic, absolutely psychotic.

"What's going on teme?" Naruto asked in a sleepy tone

"Hn" Sasuke said

Naruto looked looked around and his eyes fell on Sakura, his mouth dropped open.

"Never thought I would see her again" Naruto smiled

He walked out to Sakura with Sasuke, Sakura had put the girl over her shoulder.

"Sakura" Naruto purred

Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto-san. I see this village's demise is yours and your friends fault" Sakura inquired

Naruto laughed a little and nodded.

"She shouldn't of ran" Sasuke said looking directly at her.

Sasuke studied her.

She had unusual long pink hair that went to her mid back, and forest green eyes. She was a half a head shorter than him, his eyes wandered down her body and onto her chest. His eyes glued to her chest, her boobs were abnormally large, and the navy blue shirt she was wearing complimented her chest as well. The shirt was not to tight and not to loose either

His eyes then continued onto the rest of her body. She had one curvy body, much to his liking. His eyes traveled lower and met her waist and hips, they were the right size to fit her curvy body.

_'She must be unimaginably tight' _Sasuke thought

Then his eyes went to her thighs and legs. They were nice and long, the black cargo pants that she had pulled up to her knees showed off her calf muscles.

His eyes went back up to her face to meet her eyes.

"AH and you are" Sakura asked

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said confident

Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgment and further ignored him him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit.

Sasuke may have been a demon with a god's body and a face of a model, and he was used to having girls throw themselves at his feet. But her, she dare nod her head at him and ignore him for further more, he would not accept it.

"And who is your friend?" Naruto asked, he could smell the purity and innocence on her

Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Unimportance to you Naruto, You may be a demon that is my friend but I will not put her in harms way for you to please your self" Sakura stated.

"Ah"

Naruto knew she wouldn't tell him, she knew he could smell purity and innocence on her, that's exactly why she wouldn't tell him.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke. It seems that I have what I need to have and must be on my way if you will excuse me" Sakura made her way away from them and took off with her speed.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky.

"God i loved the smell of innocence of her, to bad Sakura-chan wouldn't let me have her" Naruto closed her eyes.

"Hn, and what's your point" Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You smelled the innocence of Sakura I'm guessing?"

"Hn"

"I knew you would. But as such the chase begins again." NAruto said with an evil smile on his face

"What chase" Sasuke asked.

"Well, A few years back when I was training I had met Sakura around some field. She didn't want to be at home at the time and well yea... But any way... Sakura was a true rebel, she rebelled against anyone and everyone. She hung out with me few about three days before she practically dragged back to her mother. But a few hours before she had to go she asked to play a game with me, see she had a twisted sense of mind sometimes. She asked that since she was leaving that we would play a game of kill. We would see how many more people we could kill . So its a chase" Naruto explained opening his eyes

"Hn" Sasuke said

"I would never offer this to anyone but seeing how you have an interest in Sakura, I will take you to see her. But other wise...I need to find out who that girl was on her shoulder." Naruto Finished

Sasuke agreed and they took off back to Sasuke's mansion

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Man, I feel so relieved to get this first chapter done,**

**And yes Sakura does have a twisted sense of humor in this story cuz its funny**

**Well Imma be generous and give you a preview for the next chapter**

Pinning her against the closest tree, Sasuke put his face in the nape of her neck and inhaled.

"Ahh" Sakura sighed

"Sakurraaa" Sasuke purred against her skin

"Mmm"

"You have no idea how close I have been wanting to get this close to you, To feel your pulse in you neck" He nipped at her neck where her pulse was.

Something came over Sakura.

"_Ahhh_" She moaned out

**Well makes you want to read the next chapter don't it**

**Review  
**


End file.
